


Realization

by Yuko6754



Category: Dark-Hunter Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuko6754/pseuds/Yuko6754
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tory and Acheron after Acheron is hurt by Artemis when she found out he had slept with Tory.</p><p>First written/published: December 25, 2008</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realization

**Author's Note:**

> The oldest of my work that I can bear reposting to another site.

She looked at Acheron as he lay on the bed, his head turned so it was facing her. Everything moved so quickly! She met him, he pissed her off, she threw a hammer at him, he wooed her, she found out he was an Atlantean god.

And here he was, laying on her bed, bleeding terribly. He had just appeared so suddenly, asking for help; he had no other place to go.

Tory brushed his now-blonde hair back from his forehead and sighed heavily, looking over at Simi who was propped up against the wall, her feet vertical and above her.

"She's such a weird . . . girl." she mumbled, smiling slightly and turning back to the bleeding god. She placed an ointment on the whip marks and an anger rose up within her. How dare that _bitch!_ She would kill Artemis for this.

Granted she could probably do no more than bleed on her fancy high-heeled shoes. But. . . . she would do _something_ to that unfaithful goddess for harming her Ash like this!

Wait . . . _her_ Ash? Whoa! Wishful thinking there, Tory. She berated herself mildly, pulling a dark-colored sheet over his back so that if the blood seeped through, it wouldn't be as noticeable. He gave a slight shudder and Tory bit her lip as she realized it: she _loved_ this man. She loved his quirkiness and his humor and how he could care so much about others. And he trusted her. After all, he had said that he didn't have anywhere else he could go. He had come _here_ of all places.

"I love you, Acheron Parthenopaeus," He grunted slightly in response and Tory couldn't help but smile, stroking his hair again and then sitting back in her chair, picking up a book, waiting for him to wake up. Once in awhile she would glance over at the still-sleeping Simi and marvel at how the demon could sleep like that.


End file.
